


[Art] The Beguiling of Draco Malfoy

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Nimue - Freeform, Pre-Raphalite knockoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione and Draco as Pre-Raphaelite Merlin and Nimue from Colubrina's brilliant fic Lady of the Lake.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	[Art] The Beguiling of Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). Log in to view. 



> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!

[Higher quality version on deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/The-Beguiling-of-Draco-Malfoy-861825698)


End file.
